One
by xxskycrasher498xx
Summary: Fic about a rider who is from the modern world and gets thrown into an entirely new one.the story is better than my summary.this is my first and I wasnt sure where to put it so I put it with eragon.Rated T for future chapters.
1. It starts

Chapter one.

Silence. Well, there was mostly silence. The first quiet chanting had now reached its crescendo and now there was no longer silence. It was giving her a headache. Alexandria Ceasaria slumped down in the church pew and tried to pay attention to the mass instead of the chanting but she was finding it more and more difficult. Curiosity got the better of her and she turned around, earning her an angry glance from her teacher. Nuns were strict, as everyone already knew. She saw 12 hooded monks seated a couple pews behind her. They were responsible for the noise; funny thing was nobody else seemed to hear it.

She felt someone tug the end of her long midnight hair and she was forced to turn around. The chanting continued but she couldn't figure out the language. It wasn't English though. She completely lost track of time and the next thing she knew she felt a sharp pain in her side as her best friend, Elma, elbowed her to get up for communion. She sat back down after that. The chanting had not ceased yet. She turned around for another glance at the strange desecrators and was astonished to find them walking straight toward her. She turned back to face the altar and hoped they would pass her by.

Her hopes had been useless. They stopped right next to her and called out her name. People had turned to stare by now. She slumped down even lower in her seat. "Sit up straight, it is unbecoming of a rider." The leader of the monks said in a surprisingly deep voice. "What, are you talking to me cause I don't ride horses." she said calmly. This raised some laughs from some of the younger monks, but most developed concerned looks on their faces. "What is a horse?" asked one of the older monks. Alex couldn't believe her ears, Who had not heard of a horse, and if they wer talking about horses then what type of riding were they talking about?

She took that moment to study them closer. Their robes were a rich midnight blue and of a higher quality than she had ever seen before. She fought the urge to reach out and touch the robe. Their hoods masked their faces but she could make out some features of their faces. They were fairer than any humans she had ever seen were and their ears were not round but almost pointed. Maybe their not human she thought, but then erased that from her mind, that was absurd, wasn't it?

"A horse is an animal you ride, surely that's what you meant by rider?" she asked warily though she already knew the answer." No, its not, I meant dragon, what else can you ride?" "Okay, buddy, No offense but I think someone's been reading way too many E_ragon _books, so I suggest you leave and go get some help. "The monks gasped at what she had said and kept glancing between Alex and the head monk. Someone must have called the police, because at the moment a unit of officers burst into the church and proceeded to put the monks in handcuffs.

As he was being dragged away, The head monk yelled to her" You cant avoid who you are forever, You will have to accept it eventually and I am not a monk, whatever that is." with that he was gone. She sat back down and tried to forget about what had happened but she couldn't. Then she remembered what he had said about not being a monk and she remembered that she hadn't even called him a monk so how could he know? The thought crossed her mind that maybe she was up against something more powerful then she could imagine and that badly scared her so she shook the thought out of her head and watched the rest of the mass.

A lot of people mentioned what had happened at church. She even started to feel bad for the "monks" or whatever they are. Probably just another bunch of psychotic cases she thought sadly. She rode the bus home and noticed a strange silver light emanating from the woods as she started to unlock the door. She started to walk towards it before she even knew what she was doing. It was a shining silver stone about the size of a bowling ball. Beautiful she thought and she started to debate on whether to leave it or take it home. She decided on the latter. She carefully tried to pick up the stone and found it surprisingly light for its size. If she had had to guess, she would have said it was about 10 pounds and not much more.

She carried it home and resumed unlocking the door. She set it up in her room for safety precautions-mainly her younger brother and went back downstairs to take a shower. She was surprisingly tired and her parents weren't home so she went to bed early that night. She couldn't seem to fall asleep no matter how hard she tried .She got up, turned on the light, and examined the rock once more. It had a swirled pattern but she knew it was natural and not man-made. The swirls almost seemed to be pulsing but she decide that that must just be her imagination from deprivation of sleep. She turned out the lights and this time had now trouble falling asleep. But it was a short lived sleep for she was awakened by a cracking sound.It had started, what it was, she did not know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : first chpt is short but its only an intro so... please review and keep in mind while reviewing that this is my first fanfic so no flaming please.


	2. Unexpected

_**Chapter2**_

_**Unexpected**_

The sound had stopped but she got up to investigate anyway. She searched around the house, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Strange she thought with loneliness as she laid back down. She couldn't fall back to sleep, something was out of place. She reached over the side of her bed for the stone and cut her finger on something sharp. She cried out in pain and shoved her bleeding finger in her mouth. She jumped out of bed, this time wary as to not step on whatever had cut her and flicked on the lights. The stone had been shattered into a billion pieces! She had cut herself on one of the razor edges of the stone. Except, She wasn't sure if it was a stone anymore.

She heard rustling by the window and froze. She turned toward the noise and gasped. Sitting on the windowsill was a scaled creature about the size of her dad's palm. She slowly backed out of the room so as to not to draw the creatures attention. She had not made it six steps before the creature had turned around to eye her up. It made a strange noise and then dove under the bed. She wanted to run out of the room but again, curiosity got the better of her. Curiosity was going to kill her in the future she thought bitterly as she got down on her knees and glanced under the bed.

The creature was cowering towards the back of her bed, nearest to the wall. She tried to coax it out but to no avail and was rewarded with only a bite on her finger. She got up and went downstairs to the refrigerator .She grabbed some leftover pork from a couple nights ago and raced back upstairs. She held one out to the creature and it snapped the meat up with surprising speed. Alex laid out a trail of meet and wait for the creature to fall for it. She didn't have to wait long.

Apparently it was hungry because it snapped up the pork with no hesitation. The creature inched closure to her and she stuck out her hand for it to sniff. It nuzzled her hand and she picked it up and cradled it. She suddenly realized what it was and almost fainted. It was a dragon! She pinched herself to make sure she was awake, unfortunately she was.

While she had been thinking the dragon had fallen asleep. It was a beautiful silver color and its scales gleamed. She set it at the foot of her bed and went back to sleep. She awoke to an overcast day and found that the dragon was no longer at the foot of her bed. Maybe it was just a dream she thought hopefully. She got up to open the blinds and saw the dragon sitting on her floor. She hoped they wouldn't have to go through the same thing they had last night. The dragon looked up at her and then she heard one word in her mind "_Alexandria." _She couldn't believe it, the dragon had just talked to her! From its voice she could tell it was a male.

" _What's your name? _"She asked him cautiously, not sure if he could understand her. He did. _"I do not have one, you must name me." "Umm...I don't have any experience naming things and I can't think of a suitable name for a dragon." _At that point in the conversation, there was a knock at her back door. Wondering who could be here at five in the morning, she went downstairs. The dragon had started to follow her but she had told him to stay behind. He obeyed her without hesitation.

She opened up the door and looked out. The "monks" from the church were on her porch! She tried to slam the door shut but something beyond her control stopped her. She hated to admit it, but she was scared. She heard something coming down the stairs and saw the dragon. He leapt between the "monks" and her as he tried to protect her. "I see you've met the dragon." the oldest monk noted happily as he reached down to pet the dragon and got a bite on his hand. He withdrew his hand and said a few words and the bite marks dissapeared! Things were getting a bit too out of control for her but she knew she couldn't back out now. Whether she liked it or not, she was in too deep to quit this, whatever this was.

"What's his name?" she asked. "You have to figure it out on your own, we can help you with many things, but not this." Great, she thought, they were just so much help. "You have started your journey, you can't back out now, you must learn to accept fate and move on through what ever happens. These words will help you in the future." "So what now? she asked. She had so many questions but she didn't want to seem totally ignorant. He must have sensed her thought because he answered "For now, you will go train with the elves in Arcidena. As for your questions, you will find the answers along the way. Know that you are a rider now, You will be treated with respect, but do not let the power go to your head."

"Elves? You have got to be kidding me, Elves don't exist." she laughed. "Then what are we?" he asked her and the monks pulled back their hoods to reveal extremely pointed ears. In the light she could tell they were not human. That didn't surprise her though, besides she had just met a dragon, which was just as impossible. "Ohh. I'm so confused. "she said, frowning at the dragon and then returning her gaze to the elves. "Go to the elves in Arcidena and you will get some answers." "How do I get there?" "Well, normally you could ride the dragon but he's still as of yet too small so you must walk."

"WHAT" she continued "I've never even heard of this Arcidena place and you expect me to walk there!" "Do not worry we will guide you." "What about my family and my friends and school?" "We all have to make sacrifices and you'll see them again, this is only for a short time and the world cannot survive without you and the dragon."

"Can't you get someone else to do this, I mean why me?" she asked." The dragon has decided to bond with you, once that happens the bonded become inseparable so as I have said before there's no turning back." Then I see I have no choice, but what did you mean that I have to save the world, what threat is that great that you cannot take care of them yourselves?" "They are called the Seekers, and are lead by another female rider called Chromia, you being the only other known rider are the only one who can stop them, With your dragon of course. Her just being a rider is not the reason to stop her, its because she has gone corrupt and has wrongly used her power. This has gone unnoticed by humans but it affects every race."

"This isn't helping, I'm just even more confused!" she said, frustrated. Then she continued calmly "When do I leave for Arcidena?" "When you have named your dragon and he accepts the name." The elves then walked out the door and disappeared, except for the head elf. "We will return when you are ready, tell no one, but continue on with your regular life until we return." He vanished.

She slammed the door and ran back up to her room , the dragon followed. She looked around for some inspiration but couldn't find any. Well, it was time for school so she could think about that later she thought and went and took her shower. She got in her uniform, finished her math homework and got on the bus for school. She left the dragon with strict instructions not to leave the house, though she didn't know how he'd get out anyway.

She couldn't focus on anything besides what had transpired within the last 24 hours. She had received many elbows and glares for not paying attention .Her friends were worried, she could tell, but she couldn't tell them about the dragon, she took the elves advice too seriously. She dreaded saying goodbye to her friends though and that thought soon took over her mind. The day was pretty normal besides all of that and it ended quickly.

She said goodbye to her friends and she knew she wouldn't be seeing them for a while. She rode the bus home and talked with Elma the whole time. The bus reached her house, she knew this would be the most difficult goodbye but she had to. She got off and went into the house. She couldn't believe what she saw.

The house was a completed mess. Broken glasses and dishes lay on the ground and the furniture had multiple holes in it. The dragon laid curled up in a hole he had made in the couch, fast asleep. She stalked over to him, careful of the mess, and picked him up. "_Did you do this?" Yes, why have I done something wrong?" "Yeah you tore up the house and all the dishes are broken, what were you thinking?" "I was just trying to find a good place to sleep I didn't know you'd get mad at me." _he wimpered. _"Well, I sort of am, but as long as you didn't mean to then...I guess I'm not mad anymore. Now, we have to find a name for you, any ideas?" "No." You're a huge help" "Its not my job to name myself, its yours i cant help you." _She sat down next to him and thought for a while. A name was a big thing, he would have it forever, and it had to be a strong name. _"How about...Caspian!" "It sounds great to me, i would love to be Caspian." "Caspian it is then" _she said smiling at him.

The doorbell rang a couple hours later. Alex was all packed by then and ready to go. She opened up the door to find the elves as expected. She said goodbye to her old life and started her journey .This was just the beginning.


	3. Arcidena

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A/n Sorry for the long update..heres chpt.3 but please review and give me any suggestions that you have so far with the story.thanks and enjoy.**_

They headed back into the woods. They went further than Alex had been before. She was amazed by the nature around her; she had never had the time to notice it before. Not much happened after that. The elves were not a talkative bunch. After weeks of hard walking and climbing, Alex began to notice a change in the landscape.

The trees grew taller here and more bushes grew. There were more animals too. A lot of the animals she had never seen before. Caspian had grown a lot too. He was at least ten times the size he had been when they had started out. Alex could now ride him, and they often spent long afternoons in the sky. The Elves said that we had entered the elves forest and would soon be entering Arcidena. The eldest told Alex not to ask too many questions for elves hated ignorance.

She heard a rustling in the trees in front of her. She heard it again and froze. Caspian came down from the sky and jumped in front of her protectively. Another elf stepped out of the bushes in front and bowed to them. He had white blond hair and wore a silver tunic and breeches. His clothes were of the same quality as that of the monk elves .She would have to get some of those clothes while she was here she decided.

The newcomer led them into a grove and disappeared into the trees. He came back with another elf, this one female and of royalty too. The female welcomed them and embraced Alex and Caspian. "I am Queen Sylvania and i welcome you to Arcidena, you have no idea how long we have waited for a dragon and his rider to lead us out of these dark times. You are welcome here as long as you wish to stay. Follow me into the city." She turned around and went into the trees.

Alex hesitantly followed and gasped when she finally cleared the trees. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. The houses and buildings were made of marble and the sun gleamed off of them like they gleamed off of Caspian she thought, proudly thinking of her dragon. The elves on the street stopped and stared at the procession. Alex noticed they had no muscle , so how did they build this magnificent city?

She saw the Queen a bit down the street, so she started to jog to catch up. She quickly caught up with her. They continued walking with the Queen pointing out various site of the city. Soon they reached a huge building. This, is the palace, explained Queen Sylvania. They went inside and walked down along a long hall to what appeared to be the throne room. There were numerous portraits of elves along the walls, royalty. The queen sat down on what appeared to be her throne and called for one of the servants to bring some refreshments.

"If you don't mind my asking, where is the king?" Alex asked after she had finished some tea, which she had grown to love during the journey. "He's dead, he died in a battle between the dwarves and the elves, i have been ruling since then and my son shall take over when i pass this on to him.

Another elf had walked onto the room. "Mother, the sprites are refusing to work again." he said irritably. Alex noticed something different about him. He had black hair unlike any other elf she had seen and he had muscle .He must have some human in him she thought. "This is my son,Prince Diadem, now what about the sprites?" "Oh, so you introduce me but not them. "He laughed. "This is Caspian and his rider Alexandria." "Nice to meet ya, Alex and Caspian, Okay, now what should I do about the sprites?" he said turning back to his mother. "Figure it out, it'll be good practice for when you take over." "Fine." He left the room.

"Is he part Human because i noticed that he had black hair and other differences." " His fathers side has human blood in it but most of its elf. You must be tired, but first we must celebrate your arrival properly. You can go back to your room and freshen up and then come down to the party, there are clothes for you in your room." She had a servant lead them to their room and then Alex shut the door behind her. Her room was huge, Caspian could easily fit in her which must have been the intent because there was a huge hole in the ceiling big enough for him to fit through. She could close it to block out the elements if she needed to.

There was a huge bed and a dresser. That was about it besides the bathroom, which was granite. She could get used to this. She went to the dresser and opened it to find it full of elven clothes. She choose a cerulean blue dress and went to the mirror to fix her hair. The clothes were surprisingly soft and easy to move in. She brushed her hair and got it back to its regular rippling, shining self.

She walked out of the bathroom and found Caspian on the on the floor._" Ready to go? "_ He asked ._yep._

She grabbed the key from the dresser , locked the door and followed the sound of the singing and noise. She came to a large room filled with elves and told Caspian where she was. He flew down from the sky and landed next to her. Every sound stopped and all eyes turned to them. They walked up the center aisle to where Queen Sylvania and Prince Diadem were seated. "Enjoy tonight, for tomorrow your training begins" the prince said as she sat down in the empty seat beside him. The scared look on her face made him grin. She was about ready to slap him. Caspian urged her to not make a fool of herself.

The Queen stood up and addressed the crowd: "Our hope is here. The Dragons have returned as have the riders, a new age is dawning, an age without the seekers and Chromia. She has six dragon eggs but we will steal them back!" The crowd cheered. They had much respect for their queen. "Let the celebration begin!"

Servants brought in the food and set it on the tables. It was all fruit, no meat. That was perfectly fine with Alex though since she was a vegetarian, although she wasn't sure what Caspian would eat now. He told her he wasn't hungry but ate some fruit so as not to be rude. He would hunt later. Alex had her fill of fruit and sat back in her chair. The servants came back and cleared away the plates. They then took away all of the tables from the room, including the chairs too.

Alex was confused and scared, she had no clue what was going on. She asked Diadem what was going on even though she was still a little mad at him for his insincerity earlier. All he said was dance. She didnt like the sound of that and was about to ask him to elaborate when the most beautiful music started. Diadem grabbed her hand and dragged her out toward the middle of the floor along with other elves. She didnt have time to resist.

He put one hand on her waist and held the other one. This was definitely not how they usually danced at home. "I can't do this dance, I don't know how." she complained. He put one of her hands on his waist and then just told her to follow him, he'll lead. Well, then you'd better learn fast, now shouldn't you?" He laughed and grinned again. They danced for a while and a slower paced song started. He looked a bit uneasy but she wanted this opportunity to get him back, as a sort of revenge for earlier. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his chest. She could tell he was blushing and she was enjoying it.

The song ended and another slow song did not play. It was good enough for her though; she had gotten her revenge. There was a short break in the dancing .He was over with some of his friends and she could tell that they were teasing him about it. She went over to Caspian and asked him how he was doing. He said he was fine but Alex could tell something was wrong, she didn't press because she knew he wouldn't tell her if he didnt want to.

She was tired and it was already about three on the morning. She said goodnight to everyone and went back to her room. She still didn't get how to do that dance but she didn't really care, she just wanted to shower and sleep. She did just that and after a short conversation with Caspian about the days events, which had become a tradition for them, she fell asleep.

She woke up the next day and looked around her. It took her a while to realize where she was .She smiled. Caspian must be out hunting. _"Good morning small one ." _he said when she thought good morning to him. "_Meet you in the throne room."_. She choose a violet dress this time and headed out the door. The servants said goodmorning to her as she headed to the throne room. Wow, aren't they hospitable, why can't humans be like that she thought and laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked a voice behind her. She spun around to find herself face to face with Prince Diadem. "Nothing." she said teasing him. "I didnt think you would show your face today after last night " she said. He blushed. She laughed. "Bye " she said and left.

He followed her and asked where she was headed. Throne room she said simply, to meet Caspian. "Mind if i walk with ya, i got to go there too." "Why would it matter to me?" "I was just asking, jeez, calm down." He joked as they reached the throne room."Good morning Rider, I hope you slept well?" asked the Queen from her throne."Yeah, i fell right asleep." "I supposed you would after all the excitement of last night." glancing at her son.

"Are you ready to begin your training?" "Yes." "Good, I will call in your mentor and then you can begin." A tall elf walked into the room a couple minutes later. He was Arphoris, her mentor. "Prince Diadem will be going with you to supervise your training for me, not that I don't trust you Sir Arphoris." Aww...Great now she had to spend more time with him. That lowered her spirits but Caspian comforted her, as always.

They walked out of the palace and down what seemed like a billion twisting roads before they came to Arphoris's house. It was sparsely decorated with only a couple pieces of furniture. She sat down on a stool, Diadem on the one next to her and Arphoris across from her. "You have many questions , young one, ask them for i do not think asking questions is being ignorant as do the other elves." "Hey'" cried Diadem indignantly ."You are here to observe, not to speak ."Arphoris told him. Diadem shut up, which Alex thought was the best for now.

"Okay, what are the riders, who are the seekers, why don't elves eat meat, why do I have to train and what do I have to learn in training...?" she was cut off by Arphoris "Woah, slow down, Riders are chosen form the races by the dragons. Once they bond they become inseparable. The riders were originally established to keep peace between the nations but most have died out. A rider is rare now-a days. The Seekers a group of humans, dwarves, and elves that have gone corrupt. They are led by Chromia and her dragon Kiom .The elves have allied with a group who's main purpose is to defeat the seekers , they are called Fryias. You will learn what you have to do in training soon enough."

"Wow, this is a lot to take in." "I do have a gift for you, however, no rider is complete without this." He disappeared into another room and reappeared holding a long wrapped item. He handed it to her. She unwrapped it and pulled out a sword.

It had a silver hilt and a black blade. It had writing on it but she couldn't figure out what it said. "This blade is indestructible, it is named Victory ." "Let's go outside and try it out" he said and walked out the door without waiting for her answer.

The sword was surprisingly light. She could easily lift it with one hand. Arphoris pulled his own sword from his scabbard and guarded both of their blades with a strange silver light. He lunged at her. She blocked it with out thinking and swung her sword around and lunged for him. He blocked it. It went back and forth like this for what seemed like hours. Diadem had fallen asleep, figures thought Alex. As she became more tired and desperate to end this, her attacks became more daring and cunning. Arphoris stooped and said that was enough for the day.

"You did well for someone who has never wielded a sword before " he praised her. "Thanks " she said amazed at how well she had done. She then debated on whether to wake up Diadem or let him sleep and leave him there. As tempting as it was, she wasn't that evil. She went over and shook his shoulders "wakie wakie, sleeping beauty" She joked and then went inside. He came in about two minutes later, almost tripping on the doorstep. "Walk much?" she asked sarcasticaly. "Haha , very funny."

"Think you two can make it back to the palace by yourselves?" Arphoris asked."Yep , i think we can." she joked. "Be back here at dawn tomorrow."

They started walking back. Alex suddenly realized she was really tired so she called to Caspian to fly her back. "Hey, what about me?" asked Diadem. "Hop on then, hold on though, we wouldn't want you to fall off, now would we? she joked. "Are you ever serious or do you just joke all the time?" " I'm just trying to keep my spirits up, sorry if it bothers you, but i need stuff to keep my mind off of the family and friends, my life, that i left behind to save your people."

Caspian took off into the sky and Diadem put his hands on Alex's waist to steady himself. "Hey, i didnt bring this upon you so don't blame me. We had to bring you here, you're our only hope. "He said trying to calm her down.'Yeah, whatever."

They had reached the palace by now and Caspian was about to land. "Night" he said . She stalked off of her room with no reply. Caspian tried to talk to her but she told him that she didn't want to talk, plus they had to get up extra early tomorrow so they had better get some sleep. Caspian knew she was just avoiding the subject though but didn't question her any further.

Caspian woke her at dawn. She choose a white dress this time with lacey sleeves. Diadem saw her walking down the hall and apologized for the other night. She choose to accept the apology. They walked to the throne room. Caspian and the Queen were there as usual. "Ready for today? "The Queen asked."Yes." Alex answered and set out once again.

Chpt.4 will be up soon but ONLY if I get some reviews.I really want to know what people think.. thats sort of the whole point of me putting this on fanfiction.If i didnt want to know what you though then i wouldnt have put it here lol.

xxskycrasher498xx


End file.
